Eden Hall Meets Chris
by Hyperidiot
Summary: Chris isn't the typical all-American girl, shes a girl with an attitude. What happens when she gets forced to move and start going to Eden Hall. Will she find someone special? Shell make friends, but also enemies. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

My parents and I had just moved from Chicago to this rink-a-dink town in Minnesota just because my dad's job relocated. And for the fact that my dad just had to take it even though we were fine in Chicago. On top of that, my parents didn't even let me in on this so-called decision in moving. It was just like, we're moving, and you have no decision in it.

When the car finally stopped moving, I looked out the window and saw that my 'new home' was gigantic. _I'd rather be back in Chicago,_ I thought,_ I mean, don't get me wrong, the house is nice and all but something's just not right. Moving here, making mw leave all my friends and expect me to make new ones? I wasn't even allowed to say if I wanted to come or not. It was either come here or go to military school. Which would you chose?_ As we walked into the house, I spotted the stairs and I went straight up them to find a room suitable for me. It took awhile to find one since there were a lot of rooms to choose from. They bought a huge house, hopefully, I never get lost. Anyway, it seemed like my mom was calling me for about ten minutes. But, I couldn't hear her since I was listening to music meant to drown people out. So I went downstairs and said, "You move me here from Chicago to live in some rink-a-dink town. What more could you want from me?"

My dad looked at me and said, "First of all, I thought I taught you better than to talk to people like that?"

"Nope, not that I remember. But what I do remember you saying is to never talk to Ted or the grandma and grandpa like that. Please do continue."

"Secondly, we enrolled you into Eden Hall and you will be living in the dorms there."

"Okay, we just moved got here and your telling me that I have to go to some boarding school. Fuck, it seems like you just want to get rid of me. If you wanted to do that, you could've just left me in Chicago."

"Watch your language," my mom said, "You're going there and that's final. Now go upstairs and get packing, we will be dropping you off there tomorrow."

"I'm already packed, I never unpacked and I can't believe you dad, going along with what she's telling you. You used to be so different, what happened to you?" I said while slamming the front door. With nothing to do, I decided to walk over to this hockey store I saw on the way here. Just as I entered, a man appeared out of nowhere and said, "Are you new here?"

"Yea, just moved to town like two hours ago, I saw this shop on the way in, it looked pretty cool, so I thought I might stop by."

"Do you play?"

"Yea right, I wish. My parents believed that hockey is strictly a guy sport, so I just watch the Hawks play."

"You know about the Hawks?" he asked, "Or are you talking about the Chicago Hawks?"

"I mean the Chicago Black hawks. They've been getting a little better, not by much though."

"I'm Jan by the way. And you are?"

"I'm Chris Blackheart and why do you look familiar?"

"That because I worked with the Ducks and Gordon Bombay, who you may know as the Minnesota Miracle Man."

"That's cool, but I seriously need to get back to my parents, I kind of stormed off on them, not a good idea, see you some other time." I walked out of the store and saw that my parents were across the street, coming out a store. They spotted me and waved me to get over there. Once there, my dad said, "Get in the car and your grounded until you leave tomorrow, since that is when we're dropping you off."

"I'm grounded, yippee," I said dripping with sarcasm, "I can't wait to go to school tomorrow, it'll be so much fun." Once we got home, I went straight to my room and blasted my CD player. About ten minutes later, I faintly heard a knock on my door and yelled, "Its open." Of course, it was my mother, so I turned down the music. She sat at the edge of my bed and said, "Sorry we only just told you that we're sending you to Eden Hall, but we didn't even get the official word until early this morning."

"Nice try," I said, "I can't forgive so easily this time since you guys seem to be saying sorry a lot to me. But, please don't get offended by that. And could you guy please let me in on this 'family decisions' more often."

"Well, we'll try, now get some sleep since we have to leave bright and early tomorrow."

"Great," I said while she left. _Great, now I have to go to this school. Might as well go to bed._ Within ten minutes I was ready for bed and went to sleep

Zzzzzzzzzz

What seemed like ten minutes later, my mother was waking me up saying, "We have to leave in thirty minutes and you aren't dressed or even showered."

"Why do I have to wake up now? It only takes me two minutes to get dressed and ten minutes to shower. Since you already woke me up, I might as well get showered and dressed. I'll be downstairs in 20 minutes." Twenty minutes later, I was downstairs dressed and ready to go. My dad took one look at what I was wearing and said, "Go back upstairs and change into something different. And would you take that cloth off of your head, huh?"

"Why should I? I want people to see the real me. Plus don't we have to leave already? I don't want to be late to school."

"We have time, I suggest you have some breakfast since you don't seem like you'll co-operate on getting changed."

"Okay," I said while sitting down and eating breakfast. Normally, I wouldn't have eaten breakfast, but for some reason, I was really hungry this morning, so I decided to eat. After I finished eating, we packed up the car and went to my new school. Once we arrived, I looked at the school and thought; _this looks more like a college than a high school. Hopefully I don't get lost._ When the car stopped, I got out while my mother said, "Be careful and don't get into trouble."

"I'm always careful mom. And I never get in trouble on the first day, so don't worry about it," I said while walking off to the office to get my schedule and my room.

As I walked in, I looked around to see, surprisingly, no one really there except for the lady behind the desk. I walked up to her and said, "I'm here for my schedule and room."

"Name?"

"Chris Blackheart."

"Here you are, you are in room 256."

"Thank you," I said while turning around. I ended up running into someone and falling on my arse. I looked up to see the guy was giving a hand to help me up. I grabbed the offered hand, got up and said, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention and thanks for the hand."

"No, it's my fault, and no problem," he said, "So are you new here?"

"Yea, is it that obvious?"

"Just a little. Plus, you have a confused look on your face. And there's the fact that you don't dress like most of the kids here."

"Man, I knew this was a prep school," I said, "No offence, you seem really cool."

"Don't worry about it. So do you need help finding your room?"

"Yea, I kind of do. I'm in room 256 and I'm Chris by the way."

"I'm Adam. Did you know that you live near the Ducks?"

"Really, this guy Jan was talking about you guys. Are you guys any good?"

"You know him?"

"I met him briefly."

"Cool," he said, "And we were good enough to defeat the long time reigning champions, the Hawks."

"Impressive, now show me to my room please."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam and I walked into the cafeteria and man was it huge. I mean, it was twice as big as the cafeteria back at my old high school. As I was taking in the scenery, apparently Adam was talking to about something or another. "So what do you think?"

"Think of what?" I looked at him and he just shook his head and said, "You were spacing out weren't you?"

"Yea," I said sheepishly, "I kind of do that a lot. And man, you cafeteria is gigantic."

"You think so? It's smaller than the one at my grammar school."

"For really?"

"For really? What kind of phrase is that?"

"Sorry," I said while seeing that two guys were coming towards us, "My friend once said it and now I say it a lot. And Adam, do you mind telling me who they are?"

"Don't worry about them, they're cool," he said as they walked to up to us, "They're the famous bash brothers."

"Naw, really?"

"Well, you asked."

"Hey Fulton," one said while stopping in front of us, "It looks like Adams got a little shadow following him. I wonder where he got her?"

"I wouldn't know, but I wonder where I could get a shadow," the less stocky one had said, "I could always use a cute girl following me around."

"Just so you know, I'm a sophomore," I snapped at them, "Oh, by the way, thanks to the one who said I was cute 'cause it was a nice try to get me to think you were cute."

"You're welcome and I actually think you're cute thank you very much. By the way, I'm Fulton and this is…"

"Portman, yea I know. We went to grammar school together. I wouldn't expect you to remember me since I was always in the back of wherever we were at and never talked. A mouse was louder than I was when you last saw me dude."

"Oh yea," he said, "Doesn't seem like you got much taller either, so I guess that's the only thing that really hasn't changed about you. Other than that, you seem pretty much different."

"Yea, different is my middle name, so, where are we sitting exactly?"

"Over there," Fulton said, "I'll bring you over there while Adam and Portman go get us some food?"

"Yea, sure," Portman said as we walked off into different directions.

"So Fulton, how long have you been playing hockey?"

"Ever since Peewees with Charlie and everyone 'cept the ones who came in during the Goodwill Games. And to be totally honest, I didn't even know how to skate when I first joined the Ducks way back when."

"That's pretty cool if I do say so myself."

"Yea," he said while stopping, "Chris, these are the Ducks, Ducks this is Chris."

"Nice to meet ya," I said while sitting down, "I maybe only 4'10, but I can kick anyone of your asses, so, stay on my good side."

"Wow, just like a little Portman, I'm Charlie by the way," said the guy to my right, "And the one to your left is Adam. The one across from him is Dwayne, then Goldberg, Averman and Julie. The rest of the team ain't here at the moment but they will be here shortly."

"Nice to know. Thanks Charlie. Now where's my food? We sent those boys for food like an hour ago. They're so slow. God!"

Everyone looked at me funny and I said, "It was a joke, don't you guys know how to take a joke?"

"Apparently, they don't," Adam said while putting pizza in front of me, "I hope pizza is okay."

"Pizza's fine," I said while taking a bite, "Its allright, but the pizza back home was a lot better if I do say so myself."

"Where are you from anyway?" asked Goldberg.

"I'm from Chicago. And trust me, not all guys are goons like Portman over there, trust me on that part."

Everyone laughed at that part and when I finished my pizza, I said, "I'm gonna head back to my room and unpack some, if not all of my things."

"I'll come with you," said Adam and Fulton said in unison.

"I think I can handle it guys, I'm strong for someone who is tiny, remember. I can handle my own things than I need to unpack."

"But we could always just come with you to get to know you better," said Adam, "And plus, we could always end up having some classes together, so if we know where your dorm is, we could always show you the way."

"Whatever," I said while exiting the cafeteria, now if I could remember where my dorm is.

"Chris, your dorm is this way," said Adam.

"Right, I was just testing you dude." Both Fulton and Adam laughed at my comment and we were off to my dorm to unpack my things.


	3. Chapter 3

_I've been going to Eden hall for about a month and a half now. The school wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. I mean, there are things that I was right about, like most of the people. Just because someone isn't rich like you or doesn't dress like you, don't make them a bad person. And, at this school at least, I've been treated like I'm about to beat someone up. The only people that seem not scared of me are the Ducks and the Varsity hockey team. I even have the football team scared of me. Personally, I think that is an accomplishment in it of itself, since football players are never scared of anybody, no matter how strong their opponent is._

_But for the past, I'd say two weeks, I've noticed that I've become closer to one particular person, and that person would be Adam. I guess you could say that he's like my brother, but my school brother, since that is where I meet him. I've told him nearly everything about me, except for the whole my mom dying, my dad remarrying, my brother almost dying, and the fact that I have one of those schoolgirl crushes on one of his teammates. And yes, I just said I had a crush on one of his teammates, but that's for me to know and everyone else to figure out because I'm not the kind of girl to spill on that kind of stuff so easily. I'm not a gossip whore who likes to spill people's business, even my own and even if its in a notebook that's for my eyes only. And the only reason I have a notebook like this is because both my parents and the school counselor think that it's a good idea to have one. I personally don't see why I need one but they all agreed that I have 'issues' with 'starting' fights in school when most, if not all, of them were started by the varsity players themselves. But, that's a whole other story for a different day. Well, I better end this here since I'm already, like, fifteen minutes late for dinner._

_See ya: Chris_

I closed the notebook and stuffed it under my bed. After that was done, I headed off to dinner. I never did get why I got a two-person bedroom when I'm the only one living in it.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I walked into the cafeteria and not even a second later, I heard Averman yell, "Chris, over here."

"Averman," I yelled back, "No need for shouting."

I walked over to them and once I sat down, Fulton asked, "Where've you been? Dinner started 15 minutes ago."

"Well I was working on things, personal things and I listening to music. Is that such a bad thing? I am a girl ya know."

"Coming from you, yes it's a bad thing," said Adam.

"Why is it so wrong?" I asked.

"Its wrong because you don't just sit there and ponder like most girls in this place," Fulton said, "And plus, we all know you, so when you do ponder, that means something's up. So whats up?"

"Nothings up. I guess I can't be in my room alone anymore thinking about stuff anymore even though I am a girl and there are times when I do need to think."

"Okay, okay," Adam said, "But I was wondering if I can ask you something, in private."

"Yea sure, let's step out into the hallway for a minute," I said while getting up, "Guys, Adam and I are stepping out for a minute, please go on with out us."

"Oh how will we ever survive," Charlie joked.

Everyone laughed, including both Adam and I as we headed for the hallway. Once out there, I said, "So, whats up? You wanted to tell and/or ask me something in private."

"Yea, I do" he said nervously, "You see, I've been pondering this though for the past two weeks and I'm a little nervous about it."

"Its okay to be nervous," I said, "But if you don't get over the nervousness, you will never get anything done. So what is it?"

"Um, will you go out with me?"

I looked at the ground, then him and said, "I'm sorry Adam, but right now I'm not interested in having a boyfriend. It's just that I want to focus more on school at the moment. I don't want my grades slipping within the first year of going here. I'm sorry"

"No, don't be sorry," he said, "I should have saw it coming. I mean you are one of the top girls here and Eden. I just thought I had a chance."

"Well you do have a chance. Wait, did you say one of the top girls?"

"Yea, is there something wrong with that."

"No," I said, "It just makes things make more sense. Guys aren't that scared of me, well they could be, but there's also the fact that they could actually like me. This is so cool."

"I guess. But we should get back into the cafeteria before everyone gets worried."

"Yea, right, they're totally worried about us," I joked as we walked into the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

_For the past week, I've noticed that Adam and I were slowly growing apart. I have an idea of why he has been avoiding, but it seems like it's just not me he's avoiding, it seems like he's avoiding the whole team. It's very strange because the only person he doesn't seem to be avoiding is Charlie. I know they're like best buds and everything, but I think you need more than one friend in life because with one friend, things will get really boring, really fast. I mean, you can still have that one friend, but you would probably need to have many friends so you can go to anyone about anything._

_But, anyway, I need to find out what's been bugging Adam and the only way I can do that is thru Charlie, since Adam won't even come near me. The only problem is how do I get a hold of Charlie and be able to talk to him alone. _

As if he was reading my mind, Charlie had signed in onto AIM, which is an instant messenger where you can keep in touch with people. I then grabbed my laptop and Imed him.

ChicagoCutie: Dude, I really need to talk to you in person

_CaptainDuck: And why would that be?_

_ChicagoCutie: I'd rather say that in person, but it is about someone on the team_

_CaptainDuck: If it's about some crush you have, talk to Julie or Connie about that_

_CaptainDuck: I have more important stuff to do before dinner begins_

_ChicagoCutie: Well, can we meet before dinner cause it begins in like ten minutes_

_CaptainDuck: Fine, if it makes you happy, I'll meet you down there_

_CaptainDuck: I'll be at the table nearest the entrance_

_ChicagoCutie: Okay, see ya there_

_CaptainDuck has signed off._

I closed my computer and headed off to the cafeteria. Within the first minute of being in the cafeteria, I spotted Charlie. I walked up to him and said, "I'm glad you agreed to come and actually show up. I would've thought that you would have gotten some food and be stuffing your face by now."

"Normally I would," he answered, "But I kind of thought that this was important, so I decided to hold off on getting food. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yea, about that. Do you have any idea why Adam is acting so strange? I mean, he's been avoiding me for reasons I know about, but do you know why he's avoiding the rest of the team?"

"I know why he's avoiding the team and I also know why he's avoiding you. He told me about what happened in the hallway and, personally, I'm not to happy that my friend isn't exactly too ecstatic lately."

"Ecstatic? Nice word. I've always liked that word. But, that's not the point of this little meeting now is it? The reason I called this little meeting is to see why, which I already know, and to see if you could tell me why Adam is avoiding me and the team?"

"I can't tell you that, only he can," he said, "And he will eventually start talking to you again. So can, we like, get some food? I'm starving and dinner began, like, two minutes ago."

"So you forgive me? And are you trying to be, like, a girl?"

He nodded his head and laughed at the girl comment I made. This just goes to show you that with a little meeting, everything can be solved. Well, almost everything, I still wish I could get Adam talk to me. But that's another mission for another day.


	5. Chapter 5

_As the first semester came to an end, I had a feeling that things were going to be a bit different around school. I felt as though something big was going to happen, but I couldn't put my mind on exactly what it was, it just came out of no where. But anyway, ever since I had talked to Charlie that one day about Adam, we're become almost inseparable. So inseparable that most of the school think that we were dating, and trust me Linda wasn't, and still isn't pleased, when she sees the two of together even though Charlie broke up with her a long time ago. But that's beside the point; the point is that I need to figure out what the hell is going to happen._

_Anyway, Charlie and I tell everything to each other, like the fact that I like one of his teammates and he hasn't said or word, surprisingly. By now, I would've thought he would've said something, but he does know that I would kill him if he told anyone about my secret crush. Since were on the topic of killing, I'm still not totally sure on how most of the school is scared of me, I'm shorter than most, if not all of them. It gets annoying, but all amusing at the same time._

_But all that's not important at the moment, except for the whole I have a crush on a Duck. See, I really, really wanna ask him out, but there's the whole Adam instance that happened earlier this year where I basically told him no to his face. I don't want him getting the wrong idea about when I ask this dude out that I basically said no to him cause I don't like him like him, which is true. And then there's the whole fact that at the time I told him that I didn't want a boyfriend, the fact that it's my first year here and the fact that I said I didn't want my grades slipping this year. Well, all that was true at the time I said that, but opinions can change over the course of a semester. I now realize that I can take the workload of homework, hanging out with people, and now the chance I could have a boyfriend some time in the near future. Well, this is it for this entry._

_See ya: Chris_

Just as I closed my notebook, I heard a knock at the door. "Its open," I said over my music. Charlie came into my room saying, "You do realize that dinner started ten minutes ago, right?"

"Really?"

"Yea, it did. And why aren't you down there already? You're always the one, besides Goldberg, who's always saying that they're hungry. So, whats the problem?"

"There's no problem," I said, "Why do people always assume something's wrong when I'm late a meal."

"Didn't we already discuss this earlier this year?" He said while laughing, "But seriously, what's on your mind?"

"What's always on my mind?"

"Fulton," he said while laughing, yea again, "Now come on, we need to get down to dinner before the team starts to worry."

"I think they already are," I said while going to the door. As soon as I opened the door, Adam was about to knock. He cleared his throat and said, "People are starting to get worried about you Chris, but it seems like someone beat me to it."

"You betcha cake-eater now lets get some food." But what Charlie and I didn't know is that Adam had heard the whole conversation

Zzzzzz

As we stepped into the cafeteria, we spotted the Ducks and walked over there. Once we sat down, we realized that there was already food in front off us, so I asked, "Why is there already food in front of us?"

"I don't know," said Connie, "Yours was there when we got here. The other two, we though it would just be nice if they hard their food already and didn't have to get into the line."

"Oh," I said while starting to eat my food, although I was curious on who did buy me the food. About halfway thru dinner, Julie asked me, "So you have a crush on someone in Eden Hall?"

"Well, yea," I said, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious. I'm also curious on who it is though."

I laughed and said; "Now that part I'm keeping a secret, so you all will found eventually, but right now I'm gonna head back to my room since I'm full. See ya around guys."

Everyone said their goodbyes as I headed off to my room. Once I got there, I flopped onto my bed. I sat there and thought and wrote about random things that were going on in Eden Hall.

So this is the second time I'm writing in this notebook today, which is a huge shocker, for me at least. The most random thing happened today, Julie asked me if I liked anyone here at Eden Hall. Where would she get an idea like that? I mean, the only person that knows about my crush on Fulton is Charlie and I know he wouldn't say anything to anyone unless I gave him permission to. What to do, what to do.

_I also noticed that Julie and Scooter were hanging around a lot with each other lately. I think they may be going out if I do say so myself, but who am I to say that? People think that Charlie and I are going out because we're always seen together. So I could just be taking this out of proportion, they could just be good friends, but I will figure it out eventually. And I mean I will figure this out eventually._

I set the notebook down on my desk since I had really nothing else on my mind. As I walked to my door, I heard someone knock. I opened the door only to reveal that it was Fulton.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Uh, can we talk?"

"Yea, sure," I said, "What do you wanna talk about?"

He laughed nervously and said, "I was kinda wondering if we could do this in private."

"Oh, come on it dude."

He walked in and sat down on the bed across from mine. "So why are there two beds in here when you're the only one living here?"

"No idea," I said, "Maybe there was someone supposed to live here with me but never came. I find it strange that they never transferred me to a single room or gave me a roommate. But anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, there's a few things that have been on my mind lately. When I figured everything out, I realized that I liked someone that knows the Ducks very closely, but I was too shy to say anything, that is until now."

"Fult," I said, "Your rambling, get to the point."

"Well, I like you and was wondering if you wanted to go someplace sometime."

"You know what? I'd love to. Just tell me when and where, it'd be awesome."

"Really?"

"Yes really you dope," I said, "Hate to say this, but its almost curfew and I don't want you to getting in trouble because of me. Now get going."

"Yes, ma'am," he said while heading towards the door, "But be at breakfast tomorrow, 'k?"

"Yea, sure." With that, he left and I dropped onto my bed. _Wow,_ I thought, _something I thought would never happened, happened. This is must've been the feeling of change I've had. _I soon fell into a sweet sleep, something I haven't had in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

So, since I really have no intrest in this story anymore, I may not be updating for god knows how long and longer than that. I think I've tried a little to hard on this story since this is the third time I've tried re-writing it. So if anyone is still interested in this story, I'll see what I can do. Other than that, it'll just sit on fanfiction getting pushed back further and further till it gets forgotten. But if you guys want me to continue with it, I will. So long for this story for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So, after god knows how long, I have decided that I would come back to the story, to actually try and finish it this time since I want to. It may not be my best work, but, hey, its something. Read and review.**

* * *

And so my sweet sleep came to a complete halt when I heard banging on the door. I looked over at the clock, which read 7:30 A.M., and groaned. Who in their right minds would wake me up its only Saturday, I think its Saturday at least. Very reluctantly, I got out of bed and opened the door, to reveal Fulton. He gave me a blank stare and said, "What happened to the 'let's have breakfast in the morning?'" I looked at him and I thought he was joking, but he was serious. My eyes widen and almost instantly, I started going around my room to get clothes to wear when I heard someone say, "Whoa, it's Speedy Gonzalez. What'd you do Fulton; I've never seen her move so fast."

"Well," I said while looking to see who it was, "Charlie, I thought today was Saturday, not Friday. Plus I forgot to set my alarm last night, so now I'm late for breakfast. I am so glad there's breakfast till 8. I'm sorry, Futon. So, how are you guys?"

"Pretty good," Fulton said, "Really hungry though. I'm waiting for someone to get changed already."

"I don't know what you are talking about my friend," I said while slamming my door behind me and practically running down the hall, "I'm ready to eat but there are two slow pokes slowing me down, now hurry up!"

"Shit," I heard Charlie say, "I never seen her go so fast, what have you done to her."

"Don't ask me, I'm just as clueless." After that, it was basically the same breakfast that we usually had. People talking about how this preppy school was a total nightmare and what not. But something was different today. Today, Scooter was sitting with us? Now, that's a sight you don't see every day. A senior guy who is on varsity sitting with bunch sophomores that are on junior varsity players. Mental note, remind myself to ask why the hell Scooter is sitting with us.

Zzzzzzzz

I flopped onto my bed, grabbing my notebook in the process. But before I opened it, I turned some music on and put on my headphones.

_So today was officially the end of my first semester here at Eden Hall. And if I do say so myself, it has turned out to be quite interesting. On my first day here, I had met Adam, a really awesome guy that I don't know what I would do without. From there, I had met Fulton and had gotten reacquainted with Portman. Man, has that kid grown a lot since I had last seen him. Granted, last time we had seen each other was when we in like fifth grade, but that's a different story for a different day. And then it had snow balled from there, I had met the Ducks and started becoming friends with them. I could honestly say that they are the best friends I have ever had. Granted, when I was younger, I really never went around looking for friendships and people never looked at me for friendship. I guess I had looked like one of those people that wanted to be left alone, and I guess I kind of was. But, whatever, that's my past and I should focus on the present and the future._

_Anyway, I guess you could say that I am the happiest I have been in a long time. And no, it's _not_ because I met the Ducks and its _definitely _not because I had started going out with someone. It just seems like things have been going better than what I am used to. Maybe it's because I had actually stopped thinking about all the things that were wrong in my life and started thinking about all the positives. I hate to say this, but I actually think that this notebook thing that I was forced into writing in has actually helped me with my attitude on life. Plus, ever since I started doing this, I have been getting into less and less fights. But that still doesn't mean I don't get into fights anymore, I still do, just not as often._

_So, it being the official last day of the first semester, which means that I am allowed to leave the campus and go and visit my family for all of Christmas vacation if that is what I chose. But am I allowed to go visit my family, nope. My father and mother conveniently decided to say that I was better off staying at school during the break. The only days I won't being spending on campus is on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, since I will be visiting my parents. And apparently, my brother will be flying in to see us over the break, but will I get to see him, not really. Out of all the days of break, I will only get to see him two days. You know, before I even came to this town, he was the only one that I could ever trust. Sorry, that was a random thought. Anyway, as I was saying, I only get to see him for two days out of the 14 or 15 day break I get, great. Well, I better leave off here before I get too much on a rant._

_Until next time, Chris._

I closed my notebook, set it on my bed and laid down. Without realizing it, I had fallen asleep because I had woken up to knocking at the door. Groaning, I climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. Opening the door, I see its Fulton and Charlie.

"So, why are you two here?"

"Its lunch time little one," said Charlie, "We thought you might like some."

I nodded my head and walked down to the cafeteria with them. As we were walking towards the cafeteria, I had the feeling like they were hiding something, but I wasn't going to push the subject since they weren't saying anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: All the loyal readers of this particular story, I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in a little over a year and its a shitty chapter at that and it probably makes no sense. SO SORRY! But, I needed a random chapter in there and I felt as if we needed to see Ted before Christmas Eve and this is what I have come with. Please, criticisms are accepted as well as praises. ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm blindfolded when I should be able to see where I'm going. Plus, I know where we're going."

"Then smart one," said Charlie, "Where are we going?"

"Back to my room, duh. And if you could see my eyes, I would be rolling them right now."

"Okay, you got us. We're going back to your room. And the reason for the blindfold is because there is a surprise in your room."

"Really a surprise?" I said with fake excitement, "What am I, 12? Just freaking tell me who or what the fuck is in my room please?"

"No," said Fulton, "Because we are here."

"Thank God," I said while taking off the blindfold and walking into my room. Raising one eyebrow, not noticing anything out of the ordinary in my dorm. So I turn around and see that both Fulton and Charlie had left.

"I hate those two sometimes."

"Now why would you hate them sometimes. I thought you were dating the tall one."

I spun around and saw Ted sitting on my bed.

"When the hell did you get there? You certainly weren't there a minute ago."

"What, no hello Ted, nice to see you Ted. All I get was 'When the hell did you get there?'"

I laughed and said, "I'm sorry, its just, my god, won't mom and dad be pissed that you're here and all."

"Naw, they don't even know I'm here. Not supposed to be here until 5 and its only 2."

Smiling, I grabbed Ted by the hand and started pulling him out of my dorm. Just as I was about to slam my door shut, I remember my key was on my bed. Grabbing the key, I make my way out of the room and start pulling Ted in the direction of the guys dorms.

Just as I stepped in front of The Bash's room, Portman opened the door and said, "Well look at that, Fult was right, you guys would be here."

I looked at him and said, "Portman, stop being a jackass and let us talk to Fulton, okay?"

"Fulton, some people are at the door for you." Portman said while slamming the door.

Two seconds later, the door opens to only show us Fulton saying, "You didn't have to slam the door shut ya know. Sorry bout him dudette."

"Fult, how long have I known you two, its fine. Oh and formal introductions. Ted, Fulton. Fulton, Ted. Now we find Charlie and Adam."

"No need, Spazway is here," said Adam as Charlie fell flat on his face.

Charlie looked at him and said, "Ya know Cake-Eater, you could help me up here instead of standing there."

"Aww, but that's no fun then," Adam said while giving Charlie a hand up.

"If I hadn't known better, I would've thought those two were going out or something," I said to Fulton and Ted.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now off to the Diner?"

"Off to the Diner, Charlie. Lead the way."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for all of you loyal readers that have been following this story, I have not completely abandoned this story, I am just going to put it up for adoption since I don't think I can do this story justice anymore. I didn't just want to leave it in the mists of this awesome website and not get finished, so for anyone who wants to complete this story, just tell me and you can complete it for yourself and what not. I will even give you the actual document from my desktop. SORRY!  
**


End file.
